


Isolation Is The Greatest Friend

by Breadisthebestofall



Series: The Coming of King Arthur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Depression, Don't do the selfdead, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Suicide Attempt, it not good, make sure to talk to someone about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadisthebestofall/pseuds/Breadisthebestofall
Summary: Ever since the boy was young, he was surrounded by adoration. Being in a pureblood family that was not only wealthy, but had much influence in the Ministry. His father was not only successful in the magical world, but also owned a massive business in muggle society. He had lots to live up too and was always under constant pressure to do well at anything.
Series: The Coming of King Arthur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Isolation Is The Greatest Friend

Ever since the boy was young, he was surrounded by adoration. Being in a pureblood family that was not only wealthy, but had much influence in the Ministry. His father was not only successful in the magical world, but also owned a massive business in muggle society. He had lots to live up too and was always under constant pressure to do well at anything. 

While he was always complimented whether it was for his intellect, charisma and charm, or his ability to persuade others, there was always an issue that was kept in the family. He suffered from a string of mental issues from a young age. He had already racked up depression, anxiety, insomnia, OCD, and possibly schizophrenia by the time he started his education at Hogwarts. Each day was hell, and with taking a number of medications just to combat them each day he was completely exhausted by the time he had gotten done with his classes. With the inclusion of lots of homework and the pressure to do good, his anxiety spiked and refused to let him sleep until he finished all of his assignments, or passed out trying. 

He had friends. There were plenty trying to get close to him as he was practically a celebrity to them. It was exhausting trying to put up a front every second of the day every day of the week and each day grew harder and harder to get out of his bed and go about life. 

But there was one thing that no one knew about, he had always had a feeling like he was missing an important someone. Sure, he had friends, attention, and anything he could ask for, but not that very absent something that was needed to fill his heart. Which brings us to where this young boy is. 

After 16 years of constant waiting for that missing something, multiple mental issues and drugs that made him exhausted just from an hour of life, and the stress of doing well for his family, he was now in the Forbidden Forest. Completely alone with just the rustle of the wind moving the trees and his thoughts in the cold, still air of the night. Taking a knife out of his robe, he brought it to his wrist and pressed down. Before he could slice the skin open, a massive gust of wind knocked his balance off and he looked up through the trees.

There, in the mountains, was a great dragon rising with the rising sun, signifying the new day. His heart swelled with new found hope watching the great beast fly freely in the untamed sky into the sun. The soft whisper of the wind called to him and he slowly dropped the knife. Dropping to his knees, he cried, and cried and cried and cried for a good long while before he stood up. He was Arthur Pendragon and a Pendragon never gives up.

Dusting himself off, he walked back to the school with a new determination to find that missing piece of his heart.

Words: 511

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is a short thing I wrote in one night after an idea I had for Merlin's character at like 10pm and finished in an hour. Although this is not Merlin, it still gives an idea of what it was like for Arthur to live in this day in age, because if he came back as a grown adult, it would take YEARS of adapting to his new environment, different social norms, and technology before he could actually interact with the rest of the world. So it would be much easier if he was reborn in this century. I am going to work on the next chapter of The Mourning Man over election weekend and should be up before the end of that week. (we got a 4 day weekend XD) So I hope to see yall then.
> 
> Happy reading and have a wonderful day/night! :D


End file.
